The Woes of a Werewolf
by touchtheskyx
Summary: A series of short Remus drabbles.
1. Furry Little Problem

**The Woes of a Werewolf  
001. Furry Little Problem**

"So Moony, I was thinking, what with your Furry Little Problem coming to it's monthly peak..."  
"Furry little problem?"  
"Butt out, MacDonald..." Sirius said warningly.  
She laughed. "What is that, an evil ferret or something? Lupin, you never mentioned you had a ferret..."  
"I don't," Remus said, looking scathingly at Sirius.  
He cleared his throat loudly as Mary raised her eyebrows.  
"I... er..." Remus said. "It's...er... it's a rabbit, not a ferret."  
Sirius recieved a well-earned deathstare. "Congrat's, Moony. You are now the proud owner of a rabbit."

**Word Count:** 88  
**Genre:** Humor

**AN:** Just for when I need a break from the Stag and the Doe. I throw one of these little Remus Drabbles up every once and awhile. They'll all be super short. Hope you like 'em :)


	2. Nobody Notices

**The Woes of a Werewolf  
002. Nobody Notices**

Nobody notices the mousy haired boy in the back of the classroom.  
She sat across the room, playing with her hair and looking dreamily across the classroom. Her legs were crossed, her elbow resting on her desk and her mouth moving soundlessly to her favorite song. She looked across at him and his drooping eyelids lifted a bit - but tall dark and handsom gave her a little wave and she giggled. It was what you get for sitting behind a sex god and beside the Quidditch captain.  
Nobody notices the werewolf.

**Word Count:** 92  
**Genre:** Angst

**AN:** I'll put the genre at the bottom of every drabble, because they're all going to be different. Hope you like.


	3. Fire

**The Woes of a Werewolf  
003. Fire**

The fire in her eyes had extinguished. It had always been there, crackling merrily, lashing out of control through excitement and never dimming in the dark. Whenever he was cold it would always provide him with the heat he needed, and yet he always refused its warmth. For days now it had been threatening to dminish, but that last spark clung on with the wild hope that someone might come and stoke the fire. He quickly looked away, willing her not to see the tears in his own eyes. She took a step closer but he backed away. "You deserve better," he told her. The spark had gone, and her eyes reflected nothing but a hollow sadness.

**Word Count:** 117  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy

**AN:** Why does it seem like everytime I try to write Remus it comes out angsty? Ah well. I'll write some happy ones, promise. In case you couldn't tell 'her' was Tonks.


	4. Time Of The Month

**The Woes of a Werewolf  
004: Time of the Month**

My time of the month is a very touchy subject for me. You hear girls complaining - 'I have such a bad cramp' or 'oh, I have a headache'. Well wah, wah, wah, prissy, you don't hear me whining when that day of the month rolls around. But no, my transformation and biting resulting in painful cuts in the morning, that's NOTHING compared to what you have to go through. Bitches.  
"Let it all out, Moony."  
"Shut the fuck up Sirius," I snapped.  
"Prongsie..." he hissed to James. "I think it's that time of the month again."  
"Gee, ya think?"

**Word Count:** 102  
**Genre:** Humor


	5. The Moonlight Lament

**The Woes of a Werewolf  
005. The Moonlight Lament**

The day had worn on as any other - long, drawn out and tiresome, but with the apprehensive nature of the night that he knew would follow. Nothing was easy, but this, this was brutality. He walked out onto the grounds, the clouds parting slightly to reveal an opening through which, he knew, would stream beams of faint white moonlight. In a few minutes, he knew, he would be bathed in the light, and he would lose all control, lose everything he had ever fought for, ever protected. It would only last a matter of hours, but through those hours it would only be him and the moon, his soul and mind barred from him for a time. As he watched, the faintest trace of light come up over the blackened clouds, he closed his eyes and waited for his mind to go blank, and for his instincts to take over.

For a time, it would be only him and the moon.  
And he would howl, a sorrowful lament that would fill the grounds and relish in the moonlights curse.

**Word Count:** 180  
**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**AN:** Longer than the others, but still just a tiny drabble. I haven't updated this for a while, I've been working on my Marauders fic (which you should check out, if you have the time). Review, please :)


End file.
